


Breaking and Entering (Your Heart)

by muchmoremajestic



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Knives, Minor Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stabbing, it's not graphic but it IS the prompt, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic
Summary: Natasha forgets a mission packet in Steve's apartment. Her attempt to retrieve it doesn't go as expected.





	Breaking and Entering (Your Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I accidentally stabbed you thinking you were an intruder while you were trying to get into your flat next door and now you're bleeding on my carpet.

Natasha looked through her bag, sighing. _Dammit._ She left the info packet at Steve’s apartment; the very info packet that she had _gone_ to Steve’s apartment to pick up last night before he had to head to New York. Tony had called Steve on a new lead in finding Loki’s scepter and wanted to scout ahead before calling all of the Avengers together. So Steve was now out of town for the weekend - with his apartment locked and the packet trapped inside.

The info packet was for a SHIELD operation that Fury wanted her to lead. He passed it to Steve yesterday morning to give to her and they made plans to hang out that night.

Between working at SHIELD, and the shared experience of the Battle of New York together, she and Steve had become pretty decent friends. Whenever she was in Washington D.C., she would spend the majority of her free time with Steve anyway - she practically _lived_ at his apartment and she was kicking herself for not already having a key to his place.

The night before, Steve and Natasha sat around his dining room table eating pizza, drinking beers and playing Jenga. Natasha enjoyed these nights, but they were happening more often and she wondered who else Steve may have to socialize with. Not that she didn’t enjoy his company, but for someone as kind, funny and handsome as Steve it seemed to be a shame that he wasn’t enjoying his new life in D.C. just to stay cooped up in his apartment with her.

“What about Clara from weapons development?” Natasha asked, moving a middle block from the center of the stack with ease and placing it on top.

“Isn’t she engaged?” Steve said as he leaned in to examine the tower.

Natasha was convinced she had named every woman within twenty miles of Washington D.C. at this point.

Steve started nudging a block two rows higher than the one she just moved and it slowly poked out of the tower.

“What about that guy you started jogging with, Sam, right?”

Steve paused and looked up.

“I just met him, Nat.”

“Well, _that’s_ not a no. Okay, note taken.” Steve gave her a little smirk and flicked the block out of the tower without looking. He grabbed it and placed it on top.

“Showoff. What about that cute nurse that lives next door to you?”

“You’ve brought her up a couple of times.”

“Yeah. She seems nice, she’s right next door and she’s super cute. Why not?” Natasha reached for a block on the right side of the tower.

“If you think she’s so cute why don’t you date her?”

Natasha moved the block with a little too much force and the tower toppled over and they both started laughing.

They got so caught up in hanging out and chatting that when she left his place she forgot to bring the packet with her.

She texted Steve.

< _So, hypothetically, if I left the packet in your apartment_

> _Nat, seriously_

< _would you be mad if I broke into your place and grabbed it?_

> _no_

> _I wouldn’t be mad_

> _but don’t break in through the front door_

> _go through the southwest window I leave that one unlocked_

That night, Natasha reached Steve’s building and quietly crept up the fire escape to his window. But when she tried to open the window, it wouldn’t budge at first. Natasha was surprised when the window struggled to open given Steve’s instructions, but she took out a small knife and jammed it against the lock. After a moment, the window opened.

She swung her right leg over the window sill and into the dark room, but something didn’t feel right. With one leg in the window, she looked around to check that no one spotted her. When she turned around she saw the bank that she knew was north of Steve’s building.

Which meant that she wasn’t entering Steve’s apartment through the southwest window.

She was entering someone else’s apartment from the northeast.

In the seconds it took her to put two and two together, but before she had time to remove her leg and flee, Natasha felt a sharp pain in her right thigh. She was stabbed with something incredibly sharp. Her attacker quickly removed their weapon.

“SHIT,” she cried out. The pain was so sharp and immediate that Natasha leaned forward to grab her leg, falling into the apartment and onto the carpeted floor below.

She looked up to see her attacker raise the knife again and Natasha caught their wrist before they could strike. The two struggled over the knife for a moment.

“WAIT, WAIT I’M SORRY I MEANT TO GO NEXT DOOR -” Natasha shouted.

The attacker paused. “Agent Romanoff?”

“Huh?” Natasha stopped moving and finally recognized her attacker.

The adrenaline of getting stabbed and thinking she was about to die meant that Natasha hadn’t realized she was getting attacked by the cute nurse that lived next door to Steve. The nurse had her blond hair tied in a messy bun on her head, makeup removed and pajamas on; she actually would have looked pretty adorable, if it weren’t for the giant knife in her hand.

Between the knife skills and recognizing her, Natasha had a feeling Steve’s neighbor was more than an average nurse.

The nurse immediately lowered her knife and looked down at Natasha’s leg. “Oh shit, shit you’re bleeding a lot. Crap -”

“Yeah, well you just stabbed me,” Natasha said, inspecting her leg.

The nurse looked up and scoffed. “ _Y_ _ou_ were breaking into _my_ apartment! And you’re still bleeding on my damn carpet!”

Natasha looked down and saw a small dark red stain growing across the fluffy white carpet she was laying on.“Okay, yeah that one’s on me.”

The nurse threw her hands back in disbelief. “Shit, okay, let me go get my first aid kit.” She stood up, turning the light on as she left the room.

Natasha had managed to tumble into the nurse’s bedroom. Scanning around the room, she noticed piles of laundry, a few books - and a binder with the SHIELD logo on the spine.

She kept the pressure on the wound while the nurse stepped into the bathroom and returned with a red box.

“You’re not really a nurse, are you?” Natasha asked.

“No, but lucky for you I‘m still trained in first aid.” The nurse moved some shoes out of the way to make more space on the floor.

“That binder. You’re SHIELD too?”

“Yes.”

“You got a name?”

The nurse paused for a moment. “Thirteen.”

_Oh._

There were thousands of people employed by SHIELD around the world; Natasha knew some of them, and she was familiar with the work of many more. Agent Thirteen was one of SHIELD’s best. Although Natasha had never met her personally, she had heard the stories of the covert op missions led by Agent Thirteen and how she was equally skilled as a spy and a killer when need be.

She knew of Agent Thirteen by reputation but never had a face to go with the name until now.

“I’ve heard of you. A fan of your work,” Natasha said.

“Aww, thank you. Now we have to get your pants off.” Agent Thirteen opened the first aid kit and put on a pair of gloves.

“Excuse me?” Natasha could feel her face flush slightly at the request.

“Knife’s already been removed so the next best thing we can do is dress and keep the pressure on the wound until we can get you actual medical attention. Can’t properly sanitize and apply bandages and gauze to denim, can I? I’ll do my best here and then we gotta race over to the Triskelion. They can properly fix you up there.”

Natasha shifted and unbuttoned her jeans. Still in pain, Agent Thirteen helped her slowly pull the ruined denim down slightly. The denim now away from Natasha’s skin, Thirteen took the knife and cut the material to get better access to the wound. She wasn’t sure if it was the blood loss, or how sweetly domestic Thirteen looked in her pajamas tending to her wound, but Natasha felt a little lightheaded as Thirteen started unpackaging the gauze.

Thirteen smiled and began cleaning the wound.

“Thanks,” Natasha said.

The two were quiet for a moment as Thirteen continued to tend to the wound.

“So for the record, how is ‘I meant to go next door’ an explanation for breaking into someone’s apartment?” Thirteen asked with a grin.

Natasha couldn’t help but laugh. “I panicked. I realized I was in the wrong place but didn’t have the opportunity to leave.”

“When did you figure out you were at the wrong window?

“About .05 seconds before you plunged your knife into my thigh.”

“Be glad you broke into my bedroom. I’ve got a gun in my bathroom and a sword in the kitchen,” the agent said with a smile. “Sharon, by the way.”

When Sharon smiled Natasha felt a few butterflies in her stomach. “Natasha.”

“Okay, Natasha. Let’s get you down to my car and get you some help.” Sharon slowly walked Natasha down the stairs, holding her up as Natasha tried to keep all her weight on her good leg.

Sharon drove Natasha to the Triskelion to get further medical treatment.

“So I’m guessing you’re assigned to watch Steve?” Natasha asked, sitting with her injured leg raised on the dash.

“Yeah,” Sharon admitted a little hesitantly. “Among other things. I’m mainly there to make sure nothing happens to him, you know, in case someone wants to try something and catch Captain America off guard at home.”

They continued to chat, sharing stories about recent missions, a new Thai food place that Natasha came across and a magic show Sharon had seen the week prior. For both being spies, they easily chatted as if they had known each other for years. By the time Sharon pulled into the parking garage at the Triskelion, Natasha knew she was starting to develop a crush.

“So how much do you want for the carpet?” Natasha asked as Sharon pulled into a parking spot by the door.

Sharon shut off the car and removed the keys from the ignition. “Umm, actually. Can I ask for a favor instead?”

“Sure. You can ask me for anything.”

“You know, it’s not every day an adorable assassin tumbles into through your bedroom window. No one has to know that we’ve met, at least not yet. Can you not tell Fury that you know who I am? Or Steve? I know technically my cover’s been blown but I just got the apartment organized the way I like it and I don’t want to have to move again.”

Natasha laughed and smiled. “I can do that and better. Can I take you out to dinner? We could have a low key night somewhere out of town, maybe on the other side of the Potomac River and further away from more prying eyes?”

Sharon smiled. “You know, I’d like that a lot. Here, take down my phone number.” She dictated her number as Natasha entered it into her phone.

“Alright. I just called you,” Natasha said.

“Okay, I’m gonna take you inside but then I’m gonna head out. You know, trying to keep a low profile and everything.”

Sharon helped Natasha inside and brought her to the medical wing.

“Thanks again for your help. And, again, sorry about the carpet. And the breaking and entering your apartment.”

Sharon laughed as she helped Natasha onto a bed. “It’s okay. Text me when they’re done fixing you up and call me when you’re feeling a bit better and we can schedule that dinner.”

About twenty minutes later, while the SHIELD medics were tending to her leg Natasha realized that she never got the packet from Steve’s apartment.

She cursed under her breath as she opened her phone and tapped on the new contact.

 

* * *

 

Sharon was applying a cleaner to the carpet when her phone rang. Seeing it was Natasha, she picked up quickly. “Well, that was fast. When I told you to call me I thought it’d be a few days.”

“I’ve actually got a huge favor to ask - could you possibly break into Steve’s apartment and grab a SHIELD packet I left on his kitchen table?”

“No problem. That’s not a huge ask at all.”

“What do you mean?”

“Fury gave me a key to Steve’s apartment as a part of my assignment.”

Sharon pulled the phone away from her ear, cracking up as she heard Natasha scream in aggravation over the phone as she grabbed the spare key and walked to Steve’s door.

“Next time just ask, silly.”


End file.
